Human
Description Human are a widespread race, considered weak and inferior by many other races. Easily corrupted and easily fall prey to various Demons and their curses such as Vampirism. They find it incredibly hard to lead a fully holy lifestyle and are easily subject to falling prey to corruption. Yet their survival is due to this very nature, they form class structures and form governments that make controlling others easy and swift, are obsessed with laws that they will then proceed to try and break or go against. This determination to break all things leads them to lead high risk lifestyles and is the current reason they are on the raise in number, breeding like rabbits. They also yet creatures of passion an nostalgia, creating new cities where old ones stood. There is no region that has not been occupied, or attempted occupation, by humans. In addition despite all politics they will try and tolerate other races, even if it means for exploitation or other dubious reasonings. Human cities therefore often have as much as 25% of the general population being races of various origins. This is a stark contrast for other races, whose cities generally only contain their own kind. Appearance Nicknamed "Pigskins" by some races, humans have colours that range from pale to dark pigments, the tone varies from pink to orange in addition and everything in between. They have hair on their head which varies between white, blonde, red or black entirely. Their eyes are green, brown or blue and come in various shades there of. There are circumstances in which there are exceptions to this rule. Otherwise, humans are mundane and don't have any features that really stand out. History Hailing from the southern contient, they travelled to Eve searching for new lands during the First Era. Though this was driven by greed mostly, these early settlements met with disaster. Though at first they were prospective and wealth, they were expensive to run King Alfon sent limited supplies to these early settlements, under the advice of his sons Celcie and Geldard. e two were sent to retrieve their brother who had grown up there and to bring him back. But they returned without him a year later. Eve at the time of these events was mostly occupied by Elf races and they barely noticed these humans presence at all. Eventually all ties to the early settlements were broken and the Southern Contient abandoned them, leaving the cities to defend for themselves; an act which many humans on Eve resent to this day centuries later. A Civil war destroyed the human Empire of the southern contient, though this was unknown for centuries and still does not change the uneasiness between the two nations. The remaining humans of Eve numbers 200, of which became the ancestors of the entire human occupation of the contient. Humans took off in numbers during the Second Era greatly due to the fighting between the Elf races. Cities fell all around the humans and new opportunities sprung up to gain resources that were cut off. They experienced a massive population explosion, seeing hamlets turn into striving cities. The Elves didn't realise until too late that humans were no longer the insignificant insects, and were breathing down their throats and all because the Elves could not stop fighting. IT was the Third era, however that is the principle point of human occupation. They had moved from a single colony into a massive empire by the start of this era. The new leading race were humans, and their occupation lead to other races feeling this. Vampires went almost extinct, the few remaining began a strength race to keep strong. The Elves were finally forced to submit to the Human race and this has a dire effect. As the strength of Vampries grew they took control of the human empire. Eltervere, leading an army of rebels, managed to overthrow the Vampire Kings and cause them to seek hiding after discovering it was the Elves who helped Vampires gain control o they could exploit the humans and regain their contient. In the current Era, the Fourth Era there is an uneasy peace. The Elves are now seen by humans as a serious threat while Elves resent the rats they allowed onto their lands.